


The Gift Tradition

by sastielhugs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gladio - Freeform, M/M, Smut, date, firstdate, promptio, prompto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: The Anonymous Gift Tradition is simple: when the reciever accepts the gift they should then grand the sender one wish.Gladio finds a gift on his bed, having no suspicion who it might be from until he finds out.LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT FOLLOWING PARTS
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 4





	The Gift Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> That's a part of a roleplay I did with a friend. I wanted to adapt it for other readers and fans of this ship.   
> This gift tradition is something we made up for the AU we created.   
> Enjoy.

After a long tiring patrol, Gladio came back to his personal room to finally shower and get some rest. Skin now fresh and clean, pores opened, he’s wrapped in a towel and a second one he uses to brush his hair off the excess water drops. He spots something on his bed. It looks like a small gift box and curiously he goes to pick it up and check what it is. There’s a single label “For Gladio” hanging on the side. At first he’s suspicious if that’s some sort of a prank but he still opens it up to find inside a lovely necklace that’s exactly in his style. He’s confused where did that come from at all but since it’s his room it must be someone from the Glaive. He never felt any specific vibes from his people, not suspecting if anyone likes him in such a special way but still he accepts the gift and hangs it happily on his neck.

Already the following day the gift became part of Gladio’s overall look. He dressed up for the day, ready to take on a new patrol shift. Once again, just like a week ago with the corner of his eye he started to notice someone sneaking around, past his direct eyesight, especially in the Glaive, sneaking around like that is a really bad idea. He spots a bit of blond hair taking a hideout behind a wall. In his head Gladio cursed and took a turn so he sneaks up behind the one sneaking. In the dim hallway he finds a way around and sneaks up behind him. Startling Prompto, he grabs him by the shoulder and suddenly presses him against the wall as the boy yelps in surprise.

“You again!” Gladio growls. “Didn’t I tell you the last time to never sneak around the Glaive? What are you thinking-“

“I just wanted to check up on you.” Prompto beamed at him, pressed up against the wall still.

“Oh really?? Sneaking around a place you shouldn’t be, couldn’t you just give me a call like a normal person? Prompto… if someone else finds you here you can get in deep trouble!” Gladio stands there, scolding him seeing Prompto barely pays attention to him. “I can’t always be around to save your ass-“

“You got my gift”

“And this is the last time-“ Gladio keeps on talking when he suddenly hears those words and stops abruptly. “What-“

“You accepted my gift.” Prompto says a lot calmer and hooks finger in the necklace finally looing up to meet Gladio’s eyes with some spark in his eyes.

Gladio stands there… watching him in a mild shock as he takes a step back, starting to realise what’s going on. “It’s from you.” He says a lot quieter than his yelling just a second ago. No one ever gifted him a mysterious gift, or any gift for that matter. But now he accepted one that came from no one else but Prompto himself, the hyperactive blonde spas that he spent so much time around. He feels weirdly hot in his own skin, tightness in the chest, both excitement but heavily nervous. “I should grand you a wish not, don’t I ? “

“Mmmm maybe.” Prompto grins and slowly comes closer to him, starting to circle the big man. “Perhaps I will want something from you.” He has planned for a while what he wants from Gladio and despite the obvious heavy confidence he’s still pretty nervous himself.

“Just say it.” Gladio says, afraid to meet his eyes, it will be probably something he will regret doing. The silence stretches out for so long he almost feels panicked.

“Go out on a date with me”

The words echo and hang in the air as if out of place, unexpected. And Gladio finally looks at him in disbelief.

“What?” His voice almost disappeared when he says that. “A date?”

Prompto scratches the side of his neck, suddenly looking even smaller than he already is and glimpses at him. “That’s what I said. But If you don’t want to and want to ruin the tradition..’ He starts saying, feeling dumb he even tried.

“I will go out with you” Gladio interrupts him suddenly and he can’t believe those words are coming out of his own mouth. Cheeks slightly rosy and finally looks at Prompto’s face. “Is tomorrow alright? It’s the summer city fair we could go there.” He can’t believe he’s suggesting places and watches as Prompto’s face light up.

‘Really?? Tomorrow is amazing.” He quickly jumps, smiling so hard his eyes disappear. His mood changed completely, not nervous one bit anymore and Gladio is surprised how the events turned out.

“Alright, alright, go now. You shouldn’t be here.” Gladio grabs his shoulders and turns to face him towards the exit of the hallway while Prompto keeps on babbling something about the date and honestly, Gladio doesn’t mind it one bit. He’s happy right?


End file.
